1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device and a method for operating the same, and more particularly to an image display device and a method for operating the same which can improve user convenience when using the image display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display device is an apparatus having a function to display an image that can be viewed by the user. The user can view broadcasts through the image display device. The image display device displays a broadcast that the user has selected from among broadcasts transmitted by a broadcast station. Currently, broadcasting is transitioning from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting throughout the world.
Digital broadcasting transmits digital video and audio signals. Compared to analog broadcasting, digital broadcasting is more robust to external noise, resulting in less data loss, and is also advantageous in terms of error correction while providing clear high-resolution images or screens. Digital broadcasting can also provide bi-directional services, unlike analog broadcasting.